


Sentence Meme Prompts

by eeksquee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeksquee/pseuds/eeksquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on sentence meme prompts found here: http://rpmememaker.tumblr.com/post/68100334489/sentence-meme-sentences</p>
<p>Characters and other tags to be added as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Meme Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> F!SS (Abigail) and MacCready, not long after she hires him.

Abigail swore as she broke yet another bobby pin in the lock and pulled another one from the pocket of her fatigues. Behind her, MacCready paced nervously, rifle raised as he prepared for another wave of feral ghouls to find them.

“I swear to god, boss, if you don’t get that open soon I’m going to shoot the da...darn thing off and hope we can barricade it from the other side.”

With more than a hint of exasperation at her rusty lock picking skills, the nervous mercenary at her back, and the entire situation, Abigail pushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes before getting the next pin into position. “I’ve almost got it, Mac, just cool your jets,” she huffed.

He snorted in disbelief. “You’ve been saying that for the last six bobby pins. Where did you learn to pick locks anyway?” MacCready was skeptical that this prim and proper vault dweller who looked like she walked out of the pages of a pre-war ladies’ magazine knew anything about the finer points of breaking and entering.

“Would you believe breaking into my parents’ liquor cabinet when I was in high school?” She laughed a bit at the memory. “So it’s been a while, and I’d appreciate you letting me concen….Dammit!” The seventh bobby pin snapped in two.

“That’s it,” MacCready declared with finality, “Get out of the way so I can blast this thing and we can get the he...heck out of here.”

Abigail refused to be budged and glared at him from under the battered brim of her militia hat. “Just...ugh. Give me another chance!” She pushed him back behind her as she attacked the lock with renewed zeal.

MacCready groaned his impatience, but took up his position again. Down the dark and ruined hallway, the sounds of shambling footsteps could be heard coming closer.

“Boss? We don’t have a lot of time here,” he began, the panic edging into his voice and his grip tightening on the rifle. He chanced a look in her direction, her face was scrunched up in concentration, the tip of her tongue just visible at the corner of her mouth. He had the passing thought that if they weren’t about to be overrun by ferals he’d find it positively cute.

The head of the first ghoul emerged from the shadows and MacCready took the shot, the creature falling back into the gloom. It would only be seconds before more of them made it to their position. He took a deep breath and watched for the next ghoul, his heart hammering in his chest.

Two more heads came into view and he lined up the shot to the first one as Abigail exclaimed victoriously, “Got it!” and pulled him through the now-open door. “Still got it,” she smirked at him.

MacCready wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and looked at her incredulously. “Still got it? Are you sure you ever had it? That was a bit close for my liking.”

Her smirk grew into a full-on teasing grin and pulled his hat down over his forehead. “Aw, what’s the matter, Mac? What’s life without a few close calls to keep things interesting?” And then she sauntered off, looking for scrap in the next room.

Sighing, MacCready pushed his hat back into place and followed after her. Whatever made him think she was a soft vaultie in the first place, he didn’t know. She definitely had a devil-may-care thing going on that he knew was just going to lead to trouble. But, he reminded himself, some trouble can be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr as Eeksquee.


End file.
